1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to container holders, and more particularly to an articulating container holder for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Holders for various containers are known for use in vehicles or other areas. They may be hooked onto various elements, or attached to a smooth surface in a desired position to enable the item held within the holder to be conveniently available for use.
One such prior art holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,843, which discloses a drink holder for attachment to the side door, or other interior panel of a vehicle adjacent a side window, by a mounting means. The mounting means has a retaining piece inserted between the window and its frame and another supporting piece which rests against the interior door or similar panel in the vehicle to support the drink holder in position. However, this device is limited in where it may be placed in a vehicle because the mounting means may only be placed adjacent a side window.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,848 there is disclosed a receptacle stand for a garbage can which includes a supporting base and a foot actuated lid for opening and closing a garbage can supported on the base, and for retaining the can in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,012 discloses an implement holder having a supporting base, a back and a suction cup mounted on the back to fix the holder to a kitchen wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,244 discloses a can holder and perforator having a base on which a can is supported, a pair of can engaging clips for gripping a can, a handle for carrying the holder and a rotating metal cover having a number of can piercing elements fixed to the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,017 discloses a medical placement device having suction cups located therein for holding various implements at different angles and varying positions. The suction cups are operated by a lever which actuates and releases them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,428 discloses a self-leveling holding device for paint cans which is clamped to a ladder by a clamping portion formed integrally with the holding portion. The holding portion is comprised of a plurality of rings which pivot with respect to each other, and includes wickets which are fixed to the inner ring to form a "basket" to support a can of paint. The movement of the rings with respect to each other to maintain the "basket" in the upright position. An auxiliary adapter is provided for insertion into the "basket" to support smaller cans of paint.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,082, 4,043,531 and 4,133,575 disclose furthur suction cup holding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,975 discloses a cylindrical can closure with a base, a back attached to the base and a can cover plate moveable with respect to the base and back to press down against a can held between the base and the cover plate. The cover plate has a resilient foam material attached to it to form a seal with the raised lip of the can in the closure.
While the foregoing described prior art structures provide some limited improvements in the container holding manufacturing art, there remains the need in the art for a container holder that may be used in a vehicle or other area in almost any convenient position by fixing the holder against a smooth, clean surface, such as a windshield. Furthermore, there exists the need for a holder which may be articulatly moved after it has been fixed in place, and which may be used with various size containers to secure each size container to prevent dislodgement and/or spilling of any liquid contained therein.